1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pillow to prevent snoring in a sleeper, and more particularly to an innovative pillow that senses a snore and automatically swings the head of the sleeper for the purpose of changing the posture of the sleeper and stopping the snore.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
An anti-snore pillow has been developed for addressing a noisy sleeper who snores. The principle of this pillow is that an audio sensor senses the snore sound and automatically drives a moving mechanism to the shift of pillow (e.g. swinging horizontally or vertically), thus achieving movement of the head of the sleeper, changing posture and stopping the snoring.
However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications.
When the motor of a typical anti-snore pillow is activated to drive the moving mechanism, the stopping position of the moving mechanism cannot be controlled accurately. The location of the moving mechanism prior to and after shifting may remain unchanged. In such case, the head of user will be returned to the original position, without yielding the desired effect for stopping the snore. Notwithstanding the possible difference of stopping and starting positions of a moving mechanism, the prior art anti-snore pillow makes it difficult to achieve the result of its own intended function.
The frequency of the moving mechanism is fixed when the motor of a typical anti-snore pillow is activated to drive the moving mechanism. Due to the snoring frequency specific to every user, the user may be awakened due to excessive swinging operations of anti-snore pillow. Alternatively, the snore is not stopped due to lack of swinging operations, leading to poor efficacy of the prior art anti-snore pillow.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.